osamu_tezukafandomcom-20200214-history
Die Blumen und Die Leiche (Apollo's Song)
Shogo Chikaishi is now a young, German soldier during WWII, guarding a train with Jewish prisoners inside. His partner comments how he wishes the war would just end, not caring who wins, just so that he can return to being a baker and serve goods to kids about Shogo's age. While chatting, Shogo glances through the window of the cart he is guarding and meets with the eyes of a Jewish girl and is instantly attracted to her. An air raid appears suddenly, causing the train to halt. Shogo considers rescuing the girl, but knows he would be caught. The leading officer orders for the prisoners to be removed from the train while things are calm and appear to be safe, though another raid comes upon them, this time Shogo takes the chance to help the girl, Elise, to escape. Though in the process of helping her, Elise is separated from her parents. When Shogo goes to search for her, he eventually rests in a field of rolled-up bales of hay. As he rests, Elise steals his gun and shoots him multiple times, exclaiming that she wants her parents back. Shogo, bleeding, explains he was only trying to protect her and to make sure she was safe, though Elise finds it hard to believe. Slowly Shogo grows weak and passes out. Elise begins to feel guilty for what she's done and goes to leave, only to be cornered by several soldiers who decide to take advantage of her. Elise is tossed around among the men as their play thing. Before they could go too far, Shogo wakes up and shoots them, still laying on the ground. Elise is shocked and asks why he saved her after what she had done to him. His only explanation is that he loves her, and anyone would have done the same as her in her situation. Though she is also badly injured, Elise crawls over to Shogo and holds his hand, so that they enjoy each others company before passing on. As they grow weaker, Elise asks Shogo if they can get married, which shocks him. He replies that they could never get married in their condition. Elise explains that her mother told her that marriage is loving each other and uniting with their bodies. Shogo asks if holding hands is enough for being united in that way, she reassures him that it, as it is God's will. The two continue to hold hands, when Elise asks Shogo if he will love her to the very end, which he replies of course, only to hear no response from Elise. Morning arrives, a search party appearing for the missing soldiers from the previous day. They eventually find the dead soldiers and Elise, carrying her away from a dying Shogo. Suddenly Shogo is shown screaming Elise's name, strapped to a bed. He's quickly freed, but still demands for Elise. It's revealed that he's back in the hospital and that everything was just a dream. Shogo is annoyed to have had such feelings for a woman, especially one that never existed. Category:Apollo's Song